Knights of Blood
| image = | Warcry = Unknown | Founding = Unknown | Number = Unknown | Successors of = Blood Angels | Successor Chapters = None | Primarch = Sanguinius | Chapter Master = Unknown | Homeworld = Unknown | Alligiance = Imperium of Man | Colours = Dark red and silver }} The Knights of Blood are a currently Renegade Space Marines Chapter declared 'Renegade' by the High Lords of Terra because of their terrible destruction wrought against enemies and allies alike, yet the Knights of Blood still consider themselves to be loyal to the Emperor. They are one of the Space Marine Chapters presumably created during one of the later Foundings, and they are a Successor Chapter of the Blood Angels Legion. Chapter History At the beginning of 41st Millennium, the Knights of Blood were decreed Renegade by the High Lords of Terra. This damning decision came after several centuries of rage-fueled carnage, perpetrated against enemies and allies alike. Nonetheless, the Knights of Blood refused to be deterred by this edict, and so, they continue their galactic crusade, purging the Emperor's foes from the worlds of the Imperium. They are unwelcome allies at best, arriving unannounced (and often unwanted) to lend their considerable might to a conflict or war. Though any world that accepts their aid runs the risk of Inquisitorial investigation. Imperial commanders are wont to accept their aid, due to their reputation for carnage and the inherent dangers of fighting alongside these near-crazed Astartes. Notable Campaigns *'Defence of Baal' - In 999.41st Millennium, the Knights of Blood assisted their Primogenitor Chapter in the defense of Baal against both the daemonic hordes and the large Tyranids incursion known as Hive Fleet Leviathan. Being branded as Renegades, they kept their distance from their fellow Successor Chapters during the fighting. Chapter Organisation Though originally formed within the dictates of the Codex Astartes, the Knights of Blood have been ravaged by the genetic flaws of their antecedent gene-seed. Though the Chapter once tried to adhere to the Codex, adjustments to the structure of their battle-companies were necessitated by their depleted numbers. Due to their predilection for close-combat, most if not all Knights of Blood battle-brothers prefer to deploy as dedicated assault troops instead of a tactical role like most Codex-oriented Chapters. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Knights of Blood are considered by the military forces of the Imperium to be the epitome of a dedicated assault force. But for those whom actually witnessed their bloodthirstiness in action, however, report of savage butchery and carnage on an unparalleled level. A Knights of Blood force in battle seeks nothing more than to get to grips with an enemy in an effort to rend them apart in a hail of blood with chainswords and power fists and, if need be, their bare hands and teeth. As the Knights of Blood's barely controlled blood lust arises in battle, heavy weapons and armoured vehicles are eschewed so that the Knights of Blood battle-brothers can rush forward to destroy their enemies in close combat. It is assumed that the Chapter has extremely limited vehicle resources which more often tend to be concentrated for use as transports, as the Knights of Blood prefer to surge forwards and take the enemy with bolt pistols and close-assault weapons such as chain-swords and power-axes. Once unleashed, these bloody-handed Sons of Sanguinius will permit nothing to stand between themselves and the gratification they can only find in close combat. There have been many documented occasions when allied forces have found themselves the victims of the Knights of Blood's unrestrained savagery in combat. The Knights of Blood remain unrepentant to this day regarding these supposed incidents of fratricide. The reported carnage that often followed a Knights of Blood army earned the enmity of many an Imperial Commander as well as their fellow Astartes Chapters, making them wary of fighting alongside such brutal killers. Due to the high number of incidents of calculated savagery against foe and friend alike, this Chapter earned a fell reputation that is known throughout the Imperium. This resulted in their censure and their eventual status as renegades by the High Lords of Terra. Chapter Traits Born as they were from the Blood Angels' gene-seed, like their fellow Successor Chapters, the Knights of Blood also carries the Flaw. Although it has been noted that some Successor Chapters feel the taint more than others. Most harshly affected are those successors founded in later centuries, at times when the Blood Angels Chapter Council had thought the Flaw eradicated from the gene-stocks. In reality, it had merely degenerated into new and worrying forms and, as a result, the Battle-Brothers of those Chapters founded in such times do not suffer slight lapses of control, but teeter on the border of full-blown insanity. The Knight of Blood appear to be one such Chapter. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Knights of Blood have a two-tone colour scheme with dark red covering the helmet, shoulder pauldrons, acquila, and part of the backpack, whilst their torso, arms, legs and backpack exhausts are a silver in colour. Like the Blood Angels, the Knights of Blood's company designation is displayed on the right shoulder plate in the form of a skull (for the Veteran 1st Company) or a differently-coloured blood drop for their other companies. A Knights of Blood's squad designation is determined by symbols commonly used by the Blood Angels and their Successor Chapters and placed on the right knee plate. Chapter Badge The Knights of Blood's Chapter badge is a white shield with a red blood drop at its center, with two crossed ebon-coloured swords behind it. Sources *''Codex: Blood Angels (5th Edition), (2009)''